mtvs_the_real_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real World: Los Angeles
The Real World: Los Angeles is the second season of "The Real World" which aired from June 26, 1993 to November 11, 1993. It is the first season of "The Real World" to be filmed in the Pacific States region of the United States, specifically in California. It expanded from 13 to 21 episodes with this season and is the first of two seasons to be filmed in Los Angeles, California. The season featured a total of nine cast members over the course of the season (as one cast member was evicted & replaced and another was replaced when she got married). In 2008, filming of the twentieth season again took place in Los Angeles, this time in the district of Hollywood, California for "The Real World: Hollywood." The season (which documented 22 weeks of the cast's interactions) began with two cast members being flown to Nashville, Tennessee and then spending 10 days driving cross country to their Venice Beach, California house in a Winnebago, picking up a third cast member in Owensboro, Kentucky along the way. Season Changes When the season first aired in 1993, the original title for this season was "The Real World: California." Months later, the season's title was retroactively changed to "The Real World: Los Angeles" (mainly to avoid confusion with later seasons filmed in California (San Francisco, San Diego and Hollywood). The show also expanded from 13 half-hour episodes to 21 episodes. This season was the only one in which two housemates, Tami and Dominic, picked up a third housemate, Jon, at his home in a state other than the one in which the show would be set and traveled to their new home in a Winnebago RV. Journeying in a Winnebago would later become a regular motif on the MTV spinoff show "Road Rules." This was the first season in which cast members left the show during filming: David Edwards (who was asked to leave by his housemates for sexual misbehavior towards Tami) and Irene Berrera-Kearns, because she got married to her husband Tim. Consequently, it was the first season to feature a season total of more than seven cast members, as two additional castmates, Glen Naessens and Beth Anthony, moved in to replace Edwards and Berrera-Kearns. In what would become the norm for the series, the entire cast was sent on a trip abroad, whereas in the previous season, only the women were. The house in which the cast lived now featured a small sound proof room for the weekly "confessional" cast interviews, and became known itself by that name. Residence The $2 million dollars (in 1993), three-story, 4,520-square-foot (420 m2), four bedroom, four bathroom house is located at 30 30th Avenue in Venice Beach, one block east of the beach where The Real World season 2 started airing. According to the owner, after the filming of the series was complete, the interior and exterior of the house was repainted back to its original pink color. The only room not to be repainted was the room that was renovated into the Confessional room which was painted blue with white clouds for the filming of the series. When the current owners purchased the house in 1996, the house was painted light blue/gray with a white trim and the interior pink carpeting was changed to gray. A sign outside the house read: "This area is being used by Bunim-Murray Productions for taping of a television program. By your entrance into this area and your presence, you give unqualified consent to Bunim-Murray to record, use and publicize your voice, actions, likeness and appearance in any manner in connection with the program. If you do not wish to be taped as part of the program, please exit the area until all taping has been completed." MTV Summary The Real World heads to Los Angeles for its second season, finding itself with nine cast members over the course of the season. There's major drama as one cast member travels home to Ireland, one gets married, and one is asked to leave. As relationships and tensions develop, "The Real World" expands to 22 episodes in its second season and the cameras capture every moment. Cast Members *Beth Anthony *Aaron Behle *Irene Berrera-Kearns *Jon Brennan *David Edwards *Dominic Griffin *Glen Naessens *Tami Roman (then Tami Akbar & formerly Tami Anderson) *Beth Stolarczyk List of Episodes #Boot Scootin' Boogie (Season Premiere) #To a New Beginning... #Too Many Cat Fights in This House #David, David, David #Different Strokes for Different.... #Is David Going Home? #No Apologies Necessary #The New Roommate #Is This Group Bonding? #Pro-Choice or Pro-Life? #Wedding Bells Ring #No More Practical Jokes #To My Roomies.... #Troubling Careers #Home Away From Home #Truth or Dare? #Let the Dating Games Begin! #Dom and His Drinking #Beth Puts the Smackdown in Paint #The Musical Showcase #Goodbye Roomies (Season Finale) Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Los Angeles